Yugioh Excentric
by wquueu
Summary: The fifth generation starts as Mike Tyukimori the leader as he goes to his card shop to duel to become a legendary yugioh player and finally knows what it means to believe.


The day seemed as any other in the world as soon as Mike went out to the yugioh trading card shop. This game has taken the world by storm since it's creation by Maxamillian Pegasus. He was notified as a tremendous player and he went to regionals 3 times with his Ultimate Warriors that have stood by his side since he was a kid. But he would never know what these cards really mean to him.

Mike came in the door and already found somebody to duel so he went over "let's duel" in a assertive voice. "Alright let's see what you got" says the unknown women. " I will let you go first for this one, go ahead" says Mike. "I summon Losange the Megas in attack mode then using Daring Witch in my hand to activate her effect I get to draw 1 more card also if it is the first turn I can attack you directly" says the Unknown women

Mike 3000. Ukn women 4000

"What an explosive start I draw I summon Ultimate Warrior Oasis-shin I use his effect to special summon Ultimate Warrior De-Synchro so you can't synchro summon also I use de syncho's second ability I can bring out Ultimate Warrior Eraser since he is on the field I tune Oasis shin and eraser in order to Synchro summon Ultimate Beast Shin Warrior with 2500 attack points pretty large for a level 5 synchro isn't." Says Mike. "Hahahahaha that monster is weak compared to mine" says the unknown women. Mike shrugged off that comment " I activate shin warrior's ability to add 1 ultimate warrior monster from the deck to my hand also my shin warrior attacks your Losange the megas(1000 atk) " says Mike.

Unknown women 2500 Mike 3000

" It is my turn I draw I summon Dark Witch then use her ability to summon 2 more dark witches and since they are level 4 I overlay all 3 Dark witches in order to build the overlay network come forth Number 2 Dark Lethantropia with 2800 attack points and this monster is gonna win me the duel oh and I thought you should know my name is Raven I thrive on darks and I will beat you in this duel here and know I attack with Dark Lthantropia to activate her special ability by using one overlay unit I can special summon one monster from my deck with equal or less attack points as this monster come forth Red-Eyes Black Darkness ultimate Dragon"

Mike 2700 Raven 2500

"Now my Darkness metal dragon will swing in for an attack" says Raven

Mike 300 Raven 2500

"I draw this is the final turn I summon Ultimate Warrior Blond Ezel then I use his ability for every monster on the field that has Ultimate Warrior in its name he gains 100 attack points now I use oasis-shin's effect in the graveyard to special summon Ultimate Warrior Geo-man in defense mode and when a ultimate warrior monster is summoned I can bring out Ultimate Warrior Shin-Shu-Shi now I overlay all 3 Ultimate Warrior monsters in order to Xyz summon Ultimate Warrior Yoda and then I can use his effect to destroy all of your cards by using one overlay unit also I use monster reborn to bring" Mike stutters

"Right now you are probably wondering why my monster is still on the field and I will answer that he can only be destroyed by another number card" says Raven. "We will see about that I activate blond eels second ability in the graveyard when I detached him from an overlay unit he can target one card on the field and that monsters effects are negated until the end of the turn also I can look at the top 5 cards of my deck and if there is a second Blond Ezel in it I can special summon it, good blond Ezel has 1800 attack points this game is over" says Mike

" How might that be" says Raven. "We'll he has 100 attack bonus due to his effect but then I activate the field spell card The Ultimate Earth every ultimate warrior gains 100 attack for each ultimate warrior in the graveyard so he has 2600 attack point and my Yoda has 3300 attack points now Yoda attack her dark lithantropeia

Mike 300 Raven 2000

Now blond Ezel attack him directly win this duel" says Mike. " You beat me I guess I need become stronger, thanks for the duel and good luck in the preliminaries next week" says Raven. "Nice duel there why don't you duel me my name is Joe" says the man. "Oh yeah I almost forgot since you beat me you take my number card here" says Raven. "Thanks a lot" says Mike. "Now about that duel lets do this" says Mike.

"I will go first I draw I summon Heraldic Beast Aberconway now I use his effect to add 1 Heraldic Beast Aberconway to my hand. Now I will use the spell Heraldic Driven to special summon 1 Heraldic Beast Pegasus knight now I overlay these 2 monsters in order to Xyz summon Number 8 Heraldic King Genom heritage I place 1 card face down and that will be the end of my turn" says Joe.

"I draw I summon Dunames Dutch Man and I use his effect to summon ultimate warrior Dai warrior now come forth Ultimate Warrior Shi-Man now Dutch man will tune Shi-man in order to Synchro sSummon Ultimate Beast Shin Warrior I activate shins effect adding Doppelgänger to my hand now I use doppelgänger effect to draw 1 card if this card is added to my hand by a Ultimate effect shin's second ability if my opponent has a stronger monster than I do I get to Normal Summon 1 more time I summon Ultimate Warrior Doppelgänger to the field. Now I overlay Dai Warrior with Doppelgänger and Dai Warrior has an ability if it is used for an Xyz summon it counts as 2 monsters now come forth Number 2 Dark Lethantropia now I use blond Ezels effect from the deck since I have a number monster on the field with Ultimate Warrior as Xyz unit I get to superior summon Incondescent lion Blond Ezel this monster is the leader with 3200 attack points to start but he gains 100 attack points for every monster on the field now he has 3600 then I use his skill to give all of my Ultimate Warriors an extra 500 point power boost reg Ezel now has 2700 attack. I activate his skill sinc he has over 2500 attack points he can't attack directly but he gains an extra 1000 attack to 3700 he attacks your heraldic King and Ezels eff he gains 200 attack for all Ultimate warrior monsters up to 4100 my archetype gains powers from his allies and so will this guy attack Genom Heritage" says Mike

Mike: 4000

Joe: 2600

"Now Incondescent lion blond Ezel end this ultimate attack" says Mike. " You know why you always lose at the quarterfinal because your not good enough this is the final turn! I summon Heraldic Beast Sapphire Pegasus uses his effect to summon the mighty monster the Heraldic Beast King Genom Heritage now I use the spell Heraldic Focus since there are 2 Heraldic Beat monsters on the field I can special summon Heraldic Beast Aberconway and it makes all monsters on the field level 4 now I overlay the 3 monsters to Xyz summon Number 69 Heraldry Crests effect to negate all effects on the field so your monsters are all back to normal now Heraldry Crest attack his Lethantropia" says Joe

Mike 3500

Joe 2600

" I use Heraldrys effect I use 1 overlay unit you take double the damage and if it overall 1000 life points or lower you get smacked with an Additional 3000 life point damage" says Joe

Mike 500

Joe 2600

"Your deck is way too weak to beat me Dragon Rulers are not even a challenge how is yours able to defeat me? "You said that was the final turn all you did was life point and damage and take away my Number card do you think that is skillfull no this is the final turn I draw I summon Ultimate Warrrior Starter now since he is a tuner monster I tune him with Ezel to summon Ultimate Beast Shu Killir now I use effect if this monster was summon by blond Ezel I can add 1 level 4 monster to my hand and I use starters skill to return up to 5 cards to the hand now your wide open I attack Blond Ezel

Mike 500

Joe 700

" Now whipe out his life points Ultimate Warrior Blond Ezel" says Mike

Mike 500

Joe-0

"I will get my revenge you just made a rival good luck in the preliminaries see you there " he said as he walked out the door and the owner came up to me "sorry to bother you but this card shop needs one more player to repersent us in the ycs tag duel 2014" says The owner "Ok but one condition I get to duel our team before we start" says Mike, " ok they are right over here" says The owner. You better be good and for you join you have to beat me in a duel and since the only one who is able to do that was my older brother who s dueling over there it would be doubtful by the way the names CJ and brothers is Rainsford" says CJ.

" By the way what do you run?" Asks CJ, " I run the Ultimate Warriors" says Mike stutters. "The skill to wield such a brute force of a team, you best be good with that or we're are switching your archetype you got that? " I summon Lizard soldier Sichin using his ability I can add one lizard spell card from the deck to my hand using his special ability I can add 1 Lizard spell card to my hand now by discarding 2 lizard spell cards I can special summon Lizard Soldier Conroe now I overlay both lizard soldiers in order to Xyz Summon King Reptile the leader of the Feral Imps with a power of 2100" says CJ. "I guess it is time to showcase my power I draw I summon the monster known as Ultimate Warrior Dai-Shin and I use his ability to Normal Summon 1 more Ultimate Warrior come forth Leary and I overlay both Ultimate Warriors in order to Xyz summon Number 8 Heraldic King Genom Heritage now my number will be charging in as he attacks your King Reptile" says Mike. "Not so fast I activate my trap card Reptile Recount my monster is sent to the graveyard and I take no damage from that attack and at the end phase I get it back and if it is a reptile type it gets an extra 500 attack points stronger to 2600 and last time I checked your Genom Heritage is 2400 so even your number can't stand up to my Reptiles. Now I activate the Spell card Pass Go since I have a reptile with 2500 or more attack points it cannot destroy any monster by battle but you take 3x the damage and even Defense monsters feel the burn with its piercing ability" says CJ. "My turn I draw the light looks above darkness and the leader shines before all I summon Ultimate Warrior Icondescent Lion Blond Ezel I use his ability to add 1000 attack points to 2600 I use the spell Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Pass Go Spell now I attack with Blond Ezel" says Mike. "We'll not so fast I activate my trap card solemn Scaring to stop his attack and send it right back at you" says CJ. "Well I'm gonna surprise you go Double or Nothing if my attack gets deflected he gets double his attack points and he gets to attack again and this time he charges in with 5200 attack points" says Mike

CJ 0

Mike 4000

That day went by so fast Mike was playing better than he ever imagined and he thinks he is more than ready to go to nationals and use his Ultimate Warriors to get there. He has encountered Dark Dangers, Heraldic Beasts and the Reptiles but there is even stronger decks that will soon prove a match for Mike and his conquest to the top of the dueling world to fight against strong players such as Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba, Chazz, Yusei, and Jaden. But he will have to fight his way towards the top and earn his Shot in the big leagues.

"Are you ready for the regionals Mike" asks Joe. "More than ready better win this time too haha" says Mike. "According to the championship rules you must have a 3 player team before qualifying and those 3 players will earn their spot in the nationals as a single player" says Joe. "Are you sure you will be able to win I'm the leader of the tag duels and since you like like a worm I'll just squash you in a duel right now I win I forfeit the tournament since if I lose I will never forgive myself but I win you must make the same promise" says the man in red.

"You got yourself a deal I never run away from a fight and I heard about your relentless nature to win a duel and to do whatever it takes to get what you want and I'm here to tell you I am not going to be a cake walk believe me" says Mike as he snickers. "Duel" they both said "I go first I draw I summon Dunames Dutch Man and I use his ability to summon Ultimate Warrior Dai Warrior ans now I overlay both Ultimate Warriors to Xyz summon Number 67 Ultimate Warrior Knight of Darkness now I use one overlay unit to bring out the monster upon monster come forth the light above the Knight of Darkness I Special Summon Ultimate Warrior Incondescent Lion Blond Ezel and now by attaching Blond Ezel to Knight of Darkness he gains 2000 attack points to 3800 from Number 67 original 1800 now he also can only be destroyed by Level 4 or lower monsters as well as his Number Ability" says Mike

"You have created a major defense but I'm gonna knock it down with my incredible tenasity so we will see who is the better duelist at the end of the day worm" says the red shirt guy. "You sound pretty damn cocky can you back up that talk of yours"? Asks Mike. "I assure you I will and then some I activate Number Reassurance now I roll a die and whatever number it goes on I can special summon 2 of that number a number 9 now I will show you darkness rise up from the abyss the ruler of the universe go Number 9: Dyson Sphere now your number has 3800 attack points right well if I use one overlay unit I can attack you directly" says the man in red.

Mike 1200

Man in red 4000

"By the way the name is Leon and that name will haunt you every time you play yugioh and as soon as I beat you I will take you from this tournament and win the nationals" says Leon. "You may think so but there is one problem with your plan I'm not going anywhere go chaos Xyz evolution come out Number C67 Ultimate Warrior Platina Ezel now I use one overlay unit and special summon Ultimate Warrior Blaster Blade and I use Blaster blades ability since I have 67 on the field I can target another number on the field and all of it overlay units go to my number also he gains 500 attack for each to 4800 also Blaster Blade gains 200 due to his ability to 2000 now I normal summon Ultimate Warrior Llewelyn and I use his ability if I have Ultimate Warrior Flogal and Ultimate Warrior Barcgal in my graveyard I get to banish all of them to special summon the leader of my deck the King of knights Alfred" yells Mike.

"What?" Says Leon. "Now Platina Ezel Attack

Mike 1200

Leon 2000

"Now Blaster Blade win me this duel whipe out his life points" says Mike

"Go trap card Half Unbreak if I was about to take more than 1000 damage from a direct attack I negate it but I take 800 damage

Mike 1200

Leon 1200

"You are up Alfred win me this duel so we can win this tournament" says Mike

"Half Unbreak does it again" says Leon

"No way you had two of them" says Mike.

Mike 1200

Leon 400

"Don't think your the only one with chaos numbers go chaos Xyz evolution come forth Number C9 Dyson Chaos Sphere then I use his special ability to bring out Chaos Evolater now in that same turn I summon him and if there is a monster with more than 3000 attack points on the opponents side of the field he gains an extra 1200 attack to 3000 from his original 1800 also Dyson Chaos Sphere has 3500 attack points in this form you can't beat him with the weak Chaos number you have I attack you directly" says Leon

Mike 0

Leon 400

"I can't believe I lost" says Mike. "I'll be seeing you in the tournament I want a rematch so I can mop the floor with you so don't disappoint me you got that Kid" says Leon. "We'll see if You can be a better challenge next time. I want you to become the best duelist in the world Mike and I say you are gonna do it. The Ultimate Warriors stacked on Blaster Blade and Blond Ezel as well as the dark King Rayleigh your deck would be close to unbeatable.

A few days later Mike was getting ready for the 2014 Qualifiers Joe vs Yuma T. Mike be careful he was the winner of duel carnival beating Vetrex" says Joe. "Get set to get decked I summon Gagaga Magician in defense mode and put one card face down and end my turn" says Yuma. "Safe move but not safe enough I summon Ultimate Warrior Trap Master and he will destroy one set card on the field and if he destroys a trap I get to summon 1 more Ultimate Warrior known as Incondescent Lion Blond Ezel now they will combin their strength using spirit pact destroying Gagaga Magician now they attack and this will whipe out your life points

Mike 4000

Yuma 0

"Wow what I clean sweep that guy did on us huh" says Yuma looking to his side. Mike shrugged it off thinking he was crazy or something. "Hey Mike I am looking forward to dueling you again I have never been ahnialated like that" says Yuma. "Of course you have idiot" says A small chick around Yuma"s height.

Now the second qualifier between Mike


End file.
